minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSMFINAL Episode 6
Dreadlord:Gatteline tell me why are you here? Gatteline:Uhmmmm, none of your business Dreadlord flies gatteline up to him and chokes him until Radar:Hey ugly! Leave him alone Radar shoots arrow on his eye Gatteline:Thanks Radar Radar:No problem Jesse:Ok what do we do now Gatte Gatteline:Lets get out of here? John? John:Okay, This will tekeportus 50 metres away Dreadlord:Haha, They are gone but now say goodbye to beacontown Stampy:Oh no Nell:Jesse! Meanwhile... Jesse:Woo that was close Petra:Yeah, we almost couldve died Jesse:Now time to go get Axel and olivia Gatteline:Okay Ralph:I heard there are chickens in boom town Petra:Ralph! Shut up Ralph:You shut up! Sam:Whoa! Ralph shut up Ralph:You both shut up! Lukas:Whoa, whoa, whoa, everybody calm down Petra:He is being so annoying Jesse Ralph:And so are you Gatteline:Ralph! Stop it Ralph:No gatte! Why was i told shut up Petra:I m outta here! I dont need to come back John:]Petr.... Petra:Leave me alone Ralph:Finally Jesse:Ralph why? She's my best friend now we gotta follow her Dreadlord:Hmm, Seems like you were too late Jesse:Uhoh Dreadlord:Jesse, seems like your friend petra isnt returning, hahaha, just what i wanted, you should all fight each other Jesse:shut up dreadlord Dreadlord:Why you need your stupid friend anyways jesse? She just got mad Jesse:Hey! Stop insulting her Dreadlord:Ohhhh! Who is salty here Jesse:enough! John:Jesse! No! Dont do this Lukas:Yeah Jesse! Dont do this Jesse:Why? He insulted petra for no reason and nobody insults my friends for no reason Dreadlord:Keep fighting! John:*throws teleporting gadget* Jesse:Oooh boy Petra:Hey guys, i am sorry for being mad and specially you jesse and Gatteline Gatteline:Its okay Jesse:Yeah Petra:Okay now, are we almost at boom town or redstonia? Gatteline:we might wanna split to recruit faster Jesse:Okay Axel Gatteline:Okay on one side Jesse will go for leadership and on other side i will go Sam:Okay Jesse:I am choosing to go for olivia Gatteline:Okay we will go for Axel John:But wait, Axel isnt your friend Gatteline, infact he has never met you Petra:How about i come with you guys? Axel is my good friend he will totally understand Gatteline:Sure petra! Jesse:Uhh Gatteline? Why are you taking 15 people with you? Thats alot of people! Give some to come with us Jason:I volunteer! Jeff:I volunteer too! Lewis:Imma volunteer too Sam:Imma volunteer Gatteline:Alright this should be even now Petra:Alright guys! Follow me Gatteline:Okay Petra Petra:Hey Gatteline whats up Gatteline:Nothin much? You? Petra:Nah, I was thinking we could be friends Gatteline:Uhhh sure Petra:Okay Gatteline:Ok now lets focus to going to boom town At boom town Petra:Uhhh this place is crazy, Ive never been here before Ralph:Imma go play with them Gatteline:Ralph no! This is too dangerous Ralph:Oh youre right sorry Jesse! Gatteline:I am not jesse Ralph:Oh sorry Petra:I hate this place, ive never been here before, I didnt know it was this bad Gatteline:I guess axel must be on that big tower Petra:I think youre right, Built of obsidian? Filled with booby-traps? Its gotta be it Gatteline:Okay Griefer:Hey did you just say you know where Axel is? Gatteline:Yes! He is on that tower Griefer:Thanks for telling me noob! Gatteline:Hey! Griefer:Haha Perkins:Ignore them Gatte, dont try to be a badass Gatteline:Youre right perkins Petra:Okay so thats over with, lets go get axel Gatteline:right John:I'm ready Petra:Seems like You are a good person gatte Gatteline:Aw, Thanks Petra:Youre just like Jesse! But a little different Gatteline:Well, I dont know him very well but okay Petra:I always love adventuring on every path Gatteline:Kinda, I always am like working on my town Petra:Wow, youre exactly like Jesse Gatteline:I know its so weird John:We are here at booby traps we gotta avoid them After making it all Gatteline:That was easy Petra:Ha! Yeah Gatteline:Ok lets knock this door now Gatteline knocks door Door opens up Gatteline:Alright Axel:Hey,What do you wan.....Petra? Is it really you? Petra:Yes its me Axel:Ive missed you *axel hugs her* Petra:Thanks, btw we are on important mission here, We are trying to help these People Axel:Uhh, Why did you come to boom town to call me? Arent you guys already enough? Petra:No Axel, according to their sayings:23 people are required Axel:Okay Petra:Now can you come and help Axel:Sure Gatteline:Alright Lets go Axel:Uhhh who are you? Gatteline:People petra was talking about Axel:Oh okay Petra:Lets get out of here After making it back Gatteline:We're back! Jesse:We're back too Lewis:Gatteline! So glad youre okay Gatteline:Thanks Jesse:Okay now, We have done all this stuff lets go and defeat dreadlord Alex:Right! Wait we have 25 people now! Gatteline:Oh! Alex:Welp! Anyways Stella:Hey jesse, why are so many people here Jesse:Stella! We're on a quest to save the world Stella:Okay, can i come too , ill put my armor on Stella puts her armor on Stella:See? Petra:Uh stella? Why are you being included in this adventure Jesse:Dont worry petra! She's fine now Petra:ugh okay Stella:Thanks Jesse Jesse:No problem Lluna:Noise Stella:Alright, Lluna lets go Gatteline:Alex lead us to dreadlord's house Alex:Right Axel:Man i cannot wait to do this Petra:Hey Jesse? Jesse:Yeah? Petra:Gatteline is just like you Jesse:Really? Petra:Yes Gatteline:Haha Petra:Were you listening the whole time? You dummy! Haha *punches gatteline in the arm* Gatteline:Ow! Youre really strong Petra:Ha! Thats what you get for listening Gatteline:Urghhh, Haha At there Alex:We are here Step 23 people on here All step on it Gatteline:Oh! It was not about killing it was about people Jason:Thats kind of weird John:Yeah Gatteline:We gotta search clues how to defeat dreadlord Jesse:Alright ill look around Gatteline:Okay Jesse! Jesse looks around and finds 1 journal Jesse:It says "Worst day ever" Jesse:"Today i was flying around, i got hit by a snowball, thank god it only hurted two of my feet" Jesse:Wait! The purple spot under his foot are his wounds? Gatteline:Oh! Jesse:We might just need snowballs to kill him Petra:Good thinking Jesse! Now lets do this Dreadlord:Uhmm, Just tell me what are you doing at my home Gatteline:Um, i see a snowball Dreadlord:So what? Gatteline:*throws at dreadlord* Dreadlord:Ahhhhhh! It burns! Gatteline:Now lets get out of here After getting out of there Gatteline:We need to get to a snow biome Jesse:oh boy John:dont worry i can teleport us all Gatteline:Oh At snow biome Gatteline:Now lets break these snowballs After getting alot Jesse:Now lets end dreadlord Gatteline:Yeah John:Imma teleport us all At dreadlord Gatteline:Hah dreadlord Dreadlord:Ugh! I am gonna make you pay *hurts gatteline badly*.....Noooo dont do this Everyone throws snowballs at me Dreadlord:Noooo.........*dies* Gatteline:Uh guys......I think i.......might....die Lewis:No gatte you cant just leave us Gatteline:i.....need...something Ivor:O have healing otions! Take this gatteline! Gatteline:I am feeling better! Oksy now i am up Ivor:Hah! I saved your life Gatteline:Dont gloat about it Lewis:Glad youre okay Gatteline:Thanks Jesse:I see! Dreadlord dropped something Petra:It is a book it says "good job on defeating dreadlord, now you can get the best item in the whole word, Ragert Shard! " Jesse:Okay lets go there Gatteline:We gotta rest first Jesse:Yeah lets go rest in beacontown Episode ends Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fan Games Category:DLC Episodes Category:Gatteline Series Category:Gatteline Episodes Category:Made By Gatteline Category:Coming-of-age Fanfictions Category:Gatteline Passes Category:Passes